Lica
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia character, '''Lica'. If you are looking for the Beatmania character, see Celica.'' - 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Westminster |birthdate = May 4th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Light Blue |hcolor = Yellow |hobby = Picking out clothes in front of the mirror |like = Choosing matching outfits |dislike = Feeling sleepy |appearance1 = pop'n music 20 fantasia |appearance2 = None |theme = 胸キュン☆マーブル |designer = ちっひ|}} Lica is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Personality お休みの朝は鏡の前でファッションショー！ すてきなコーデで大好きなカレとデート…なんてね。 Every holiday morning is a fashion show in front of the mirror! I'm dressed in a lovely outfit for a date with my beloved boyfriend''...but I'm so sleepy.'' Lica is a young girl who has an ability to step inside magical mirrors, helping her to decide what to wear each day. She is very interested in fashion and uses them to her advantage. She's revealed to be an eighth grader at school. Character Information Appearance 胸キュン☆マーブル Lica's appearance has blue eyes and creamy yellow hair, which reveals to be short and puffy. She wears a bright blue hat with a sky blue lining and a bow on the left side, when taken off, as seen in her Lose animation. Lica's attire is blue-colored pajamas and slippers. In her Win animation, Lica's hair is tied into a ponytail, wears a pink dress, a white jacket and brown boots. She also carries a white purse. In her FEVER! Win animation, Lica's hair style is formed into a bun with white bow and a veil on it. She wears a wedding dress with her signature color for her layers and shoes. Lica's 2P palette consists of her possessing powder blue hair color and dark pale lavender eyes, while her pajamas are re-colored in pink hues such as a light version and the regular version. Her Win animation uses a pink bow on her hair and a plain white coloring on her dress. Lica's blue color is shown in her sleeveless jacket and her boots. Cameos Lica appears in a rare card, Dooken@Invitation Party, from the Pop'n Music Lapistoria card collection, wearing a dress similar to the characters'. She wears a full black dress with a white layer underneath, white dot patterns on each edge and some pink sphere earrings. Because the card sports a doughnut motif, Lica has her hair tied in a ponytail and wears a headband with a matching bow, including a pink doughnut on the center, consisting of blue, light green, yellow and purple. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request Lullaby なんだかあんまり眠れないの。 ぐっすり眠れそうな曲を かけてもらえないかしら？ For some reason, I can't seem to sleep. Can you play me a song that'll help me fall fast asleep? Request achieved ありがとう。 なんだか楽しくなってきたわ。 ・・・あれ？ Thank you! That was actually kinda fun. ...Eh? Trivia *Lica's birthdate is identical to Yima's and Liddell's. Gallery Animations Lica neutral great.gif|Lica's animation lica_neutral.gif|Neutral lica_good.gif|Good lica_great.gif|Great lica_fever.gif|FEVER! lica_miss.gif|Miss lica_win.gif|Win lica_fever_win.gif|FEVER! Win lica_lose.gif|Lose Lica 2P ani.gif|2P Neutral Lica 2P Great.gif|2P Great Lica 2P Win.gif|2P Win Category:Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia